


1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Medbay, Medical, fluffy whumptober, injuries, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: Day 1 of Whumptober 2020:Theme: Let's Hang Out Sometimeprompt: waking up restrainedCody wakes up in restraints.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations from mandoa.org. Translations at the end.

Cody woke slowly, recognizing the haze of drugs and sedation as he fought to open his eyes. Memories came flooding back and he tried to sit up. The shuttle crash. Fire. The General. Cody struggled but found he couldn’t move. Panic spiked as his left arm refused to respond and the right was restrained somehow. He tried to kick out, but his right leg was numb and his left was likewise tied down. There was something on his face. There was somethingonhisface. Therewassomethingonhisface therewas-

“Easy, Commander,” a vod’s voice came from near his head. “Easy. Open your eyes, vod. You’re back on the _Negotiator_ , don’t fight the restraints. _Udesiir, al’verde, Gar morut’yc_ , Cody. General? I don’t want to sedate him again.”

“Of course, Honeycutt.” The familiar accent came from Cody’s other side and he paused for a moment, fighting against the mess of confusion. “Cody, you’re safe. You’re restrained because you had a bad reaction to a tainted batch of bacta. The mask is helping you breathe. Open your eyes, Commander. _Tenn gar sur’haai_.”

Cody fought to open his eyes as a wave of calm washed over him. A warm hand settled against his forehead and he felt the panic recede somewhat. More able to focus, he concentrated on opening his eyes. He blinked in the harsh light, seeing fuzzy shapes in his peripheral vision, the bright overhead lights of the medical bay on the Negotiator coming into focus. 

“There you are,” the accented voice said calmly, hand never moving from his forehead. 

Cody shifted his gaze and it took an embarrassingly long moment for the pieces to click together and recognize General Kenobi. The General met his gaze. He looked tired and bruised, but also relieved and worried all at once. At a tug on his right hand, Cody shifted his glance to see gloved hands working at a medical restraint around his wrist, and he looked up into Honeycutt’s familiar face. 

With his hand free, Cody went to pull the mask away from his face. “A moment, Cody, then it’s going back on,” the medic advised as he moved down to the foot of Cody’s cot and worked at the restraint on his ankle.

“ _Me’bana_?” was all that Cody could get out after he’d shifted the mask off his mouth and nose. 

“Draigon company found us,” Kenobi explained. “Honeycutt got you into bacta, but it was tainted, and you had an adverse reaction. He’s kept you sedated for the last couple of days. You have a broken collar bone and a fractured ankle. We’re en route to a supply depot to replace our bacta supply, and then we’ll get you into a tank.”

“Okay?” Cody asked. He couldn’t remember much after the initial crash.

“I am well enough,” Kenobi answered. “Some smoke and chemical inhalation from the fire, and some minor burns,” he reported, bringing his own breathing mask up from around his throat. “No other major injuries reported amongst the rest of Ghost, and they’ll be happy to know that you’re back with us, at least for now.”

“Brace.” Cody stated, having caught a glimpse of something black out of place under his General’s brown robe when he moved the mask around his neck.

“All right, Commander, that’s enough,” Honeycutt said, replacing the mask over Cody’s mouth and nose. 

“Ah,” the General answered, looking slightly sheepish as he brought his right hand up and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a brace on his hand, bandages showing underneath. “I may have landed badly while evacuating the shuttle.”

Cody fixed his General with a look. 

Kenobi sighed. “I tripped over a rock.”

Honeycutt managed to turn his laugh into a soft cough. “General, put your mask back on and finish your breathing treatment. Commander, get some rest. I’ll leave the restraints off now that you’re conscious, but don’t think I won’t tie you back down,” he warned.

Cody used the battlesign for ‘understood,’ and relaxed back against the bed, letting his eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:
> 
> vod = brother
> 
> Udesiir, al’verde, Gar morut’yc, = relax, commander. you’re safe
> 
> Tenn gar sur’haai = open your eyes
> 
> Me’bana = what happened?


End file.
